Baby Makes Three
by KathyJay
Summary: Captian Janeway finds herself with a Baby rescued from the borg. Will she end up raising it and who would be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking what happened to the borg baby that was there with the children when they rescued them from the Borg. Hes what might have happened (from my point of view of course!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own These Characters, if i did i would have done a better job then paramount.

* * *

The Doctor strode onto the bridge out of the turbo lift with the newly rescued Borg baby in his arms; he paused momentarily scanning the bridge, looking for Captain Janeway.

His eyes met an empty chair, then to Chakotay who, was leaning over Harry at ops, and understood what he wanted and gave a silent answer by glancing over to the ready room doors. The Doctor nodded in acknowledgment and approached the doorway.

He rang the chime requesting permission to enter, moments later he was allowed in. As he entered he found Captain Janeway sitting behind her desk engrossed in something on her computer screen. She took her eyes away from her work to look at the person who had just entered only to bring them down again a nano-second later.  
It was the Doctor, for some reason she had hoped it would have been Chakotay, coming in to make some arrangements for dinner with her tonight, as he usually did. Since Chakotay's return from the Borg cube with Neelix, Tom and Harry, Chakotay had become somewhat distant. Kathryn figured he was just tired and needed some time to recuperate. Spending a couple of days on a Borg Cube would to the same thing to anyone, and already having experience that herself on numerous occasions, Kathryn knew exactly how they felt, even thinking about it made her skin crawl.

So she let him have a little R & R, and a couple of light shifts on the bridge. Although she had done the same for Tom, Neelix and Harry, Kathryn was overly concerned for Chakotay and no matter what that would never change.

And as the captain let out a disappointed sigh she asked, "What can I do for you…" she looked up, wondering what the doctor had in his arms, then she saw not what, but who.

"Oh…. I see you've brought me a visitor," Kathryn's mood suddenly changed and a warming smile spread across her face as she got up and walked around to the front of her desk to greet the sleeping infant.

"And how is our youngest crewmember doing today?" Speaking more to the child than the Doctor. He smiled it was good to see that the captain enjoyed the presence of the little one.

"She's well on the mend and I have removed most of the Borg technology from her systems, however the rest of it controls vital organs and will have to be removed gradually to give her body time to adapt. I'm confident that by the time she is a little over 18 months old she will be implant free. Thanks to me and my first hand experience with Borg implants she will have the chance at a normal life." The last bit of his report was spoken with a very big ego, and he stilled continued. "I suspect when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant as well as many other numerous awards I'm sure that I'll be honoured throughout history for creating this procedure. And probably the Most experienced Doctor with the Borg."

The Captain rolled her eyes and held up her hand in protest and spoke before he could continue.

"Good work Doctor, Seven has found a colony of the Judan's which according to the Borg ship's data base is this little one's home."

"That's good news, not that I haven't enjoyed having her as company, but I do have other duties needing my attention. How long will it take to get there?"

"Well I just had Tom alter our heading so it'll take around 3 days to arrive at their system." Kathryn contemplated what as the Doctor had said also, "so you might need some help with the baby then?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a break, why what did you have in mind Captain, because I've already asked Mr Neelix and some of the other crew, however most of them are busy in the hours that I requested."

"Well...I could watch her for a few hours...I mean it might provide me with the distraction that I've been needing these past couple of days. And most of the time I'm in here doing paper work anyway so it wont really disturb my routine. In fact I could take her now if you'd like?"

"Ok that sound wonderful, so long as you aren't too busy."

She gave a little laugh, taking the baby from the Doctor's arms "Oh I'll never be too busy for this cutey. Which reminds me Doctor, we can't keep calling her little one, she's going to need a name soon."

"Well that's also why I was coming in here for."He paused, his voice turned sincere, "I wanted you to name her."

The Captain looked confused for a moment, thinking _why me?_ So the Doctor continued

"Without you being the Captain and making the life and death decisions every day, then there is a good chance this little one might not have survived or worse survived as Borg."  
"But Doctor, you're the one that saved her when she came back from the Borg ship, and Seven was the one who saved her from dying on the Borg ship. What did I have to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter what we did, because if you weren't the Captain we probably wouldn't be here right now, alive dead in another part of space? We are here today because of you and now... so is she. Anyway if you're alright with her then all get go get some work done."

Still contemplating what the Doctor said Kathryn gave a half-hearted "Sure."

What the Doctor had said got her thinking, every decision she made no matter how big or small seemed to impact someone's life. She wondered how many people lives' she had changed from the delta quadrant and how many more would be changed because of her.

* * *

**K what do you think? Like it hate it? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I havnet uploaded this story for so long, but my computer was broken for weeks. I also apologies for this chapter, most of it was written at 2 am. If you like it please review.**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a pretty uneventful day on the bridge in Chakotay's book. And he had no paper work to catch up on either. So he was left with wandering about the bridge and began hovering over Harry's work station, unlucky for him.

It was at the point in time the Doctor emerged from the Captain's ready room, without the rescued Borg baby Chakotay picked up on. _Curious_, he thought, _the Doctor left the baby with The Captain? _Having to see this for himself Chakotay downloaded one of the previous sensor sweeps they completed a short while ago and downloaded it onto a pad to use as an excuse to leave the bridge.

He rang her bell, and heard her from the other side giving him permission to enter. When the first officer walked in he could never have better imagined the site that befell him. There she was, his Kathryn, leaning back on the couch holding the baby up in front of her , while the child seemed to be staring quite intently at her, possibly trying to decide what to make of her. And Chakotay couldn't help but give a little chuckle. He had never seen this side of Kathryn before, she had always been the, Head-strong never show emotion openly woman.

Hearing him laugh the captain looked up at her visitor and seeing the amusement on his face, "Did I say something funny commander?" Kathryn asked a playful smile swept across her face.

Chakotay stumbled out a few words of apologies, which made Kathryn even more amused, she would always enjoy teasing her first officer like this. And no matter what Kathryn knew Chakotay would take it and even laugh along with her.

_'That's what I love about him...But you can't Kathryn, he's your first officer and you are a Starfleet captain, you shouldn't even be thinking of things like that. Oh but if only I wasn't Captain or we weren't stuck in the Delta quadrant, so many if onlys, that the only way we would have a chance to be together it would have to be in a parallel world. _"

"Captain?" Suddenly Kathryn was pulled back into the conversation.

"Yes Chakotay, what was it?"

"Nothing, it just looked like you were a million miles away."

Kathryn gave a chuckle under her breath, "Oh, only a parallel world away, not far."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. So what can I do for you Chakotay?"

Chakotay crossed the room and joined Kathryn on the couch.

"Well, one I wanted to see if you would like to accompany me to the mess hall for dinner. I hear Neelix is cooking a special meal tonight, apparently he's found a new recipe on file."

"Of course he has, well I would love to come to dinner with you, but what was the second reason?"

"I saw the Doctor leaving without the baby and I just had to see this. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager, going all maternal."

Kathryn looked at him for a moment and he couldn't read the expression on her face, was she going to laugh with him or chuck him out the door, he could tell.

"I think I just changed my mind about going to dinner, then..." The paired looked at each other for a moment, both faces showing no sign of emotion, then as if on cue burst out laughing, but after a bit the room became silent again.

"I know it may seem strange, but this may be the closest I come to having a child of my own." Kathryn looked up straight into Chakotay's deep brown eyes, "I mean being in the Delta Quadrant I can't even fathom having time for a relationship let alone raising a child, and it could take us years and years to get back, and let's face it I'm not getting any younger." She looked down to the bundle in her arms, who was now asleep in Kathryn's arms.

As Kathryn was telling him this he was immersed in her beautiful eyes and he could swear he saw a little part of die inside. He had always known Kathryn had wanted children, but until now it must had been pushed aside in her thoughts, until the borg baby turned up, and brought the issue back to Kathryn's attention. And seeing Kathryn loose that hope of having children, hurt him more then he cared to realise, but he always but her needs and her pain first. _She deserves to have everything, the moon the stars and especially children._ He wanted her to know there was also hope and if he had anything to do with it, she'll get what she's deserves. Chakotay placed a hand on her knee. "As far as children are concerned, there's always time."


End file.
